


Hearts of Valla - AzurrinWeek2019

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Each day will have its own tags in the chapter notes, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: A compendium of stories for AzurrinWeek 2019.(many thanks to my beta readers Man_Without_A_Plan and Urby)
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 16





	1. Dreamers - Day One, Adrift/Grounding

**Author's Note:**

> Day One  
> Corrin and Azura talk about love and dreams of old late in the night.
> 
> Tags:  
> Romance, Established Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates; Revelation, Fluff  
> Minor Characters:  
> (None)

“Corrin?” 

When his wife whispered his name, the king of Valla looked away from his book. He craned his neck slightly to meet her eyes. They glowed a warm honey color in the faint light of the sole candle by his bedside.

“Yes, my love?” Corrin replied in equally as hushed a voice.

“Do you remember what I told you when you first confessed to me?” Azura asked. She pried his right hand from his book to lace her fingers between his.

At this, Corrin let out a soft chuckle. He turned further to brush his lips against the top of Azura’s head before he spoke. “‘I somehow feel as if I’ve always loved you.’ How could I ever forget? It made my heart pound so hard I thought it was going to burst.” He recalled.

Azura laughed softly. “A few days ago, I came to realize I really did mean _always._ I’ve loved you even before the moment we met.”

Corrin pulled back and met her eyes once more. He knew she had a hidden teasing streak but she looked completely serious, if not also lovestruck. “Azura, that doesn’t even make any sense.” He said flatly. “How could you fall in love with someone you didn’t even know?”

She let out another soft laugh. “Just because we hadn’t met yet didn’t mean I didn’t know you.”

“That makes even less sense.” Corrin raised his voice slightly in a mix of exasperation and alarm. “Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to fetch a healer?” He moved to get out of bed but stopped when Azura removed her hand from his to place it on his chest and gently push him back into the wall of pillows behind him.

“I’m fine, my love.” She paused in thought and then giggled. “Though I will admit, this does sound very strange, so I guess I should explain.”

“A few days ago, I remembered a reoccurring dream I used to have as a girl. It was a long time ago, back when I lived in Nohr.” The queen’s voice grew a bit louder and took on a slightly spacy tone as she began to recount. “Things were...awful for me back then. I’d rather not get into specifics, but I’m sure your siblings have told you enough horror stories about Garon’s court for you to get the gist of things.” Corrin nodded solemnly.

“But, no matter how bad things got in the waking world, I often had the most pleasant dreams.” Azura took on a lighter tone. “My dreams were the one place where I could get away from everything. There, I had people that loved me, that cared about me. I don’t know why or how, but it was in that dream that I first got to know you.”

Corrin hummed curiously. Before he could say anything about how strange that sounded, something occurred to him. Fragments of memories were called to mind and, suddenly, a first meeting in dreams stopped seeming so outlandish.

“There were many people I know now that I first met in my dreams but, out of all of them, you were always my favorite.” Azura shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. “You tried the hardest to make me happy and, if my dreams started to turn to nightmares, you always fought the hardest to keep me safe. It was really only a girlish crush but, because of my dreams, I fell for you long before we ever met in the waking world.” She brought a hand up to cup his jaw and he leaned into her touch.

“After remembering this, I want to tell you again. I love you, Corrin. I always have.”

Corrin gently took his wife’s hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss to it. “I love you too, Azura.”

The room grew peacefully quiet. The more Corrin thought about dreams, the less peaceful that quiet grew. Ghosts of nightmares of old crept to the surface and the young man grew increasingly unsettled. Azura must have felt his heartbeat quicken, as she took his hand in hers once again - this time without lacing their fingers together - and squeezed. It was one of her many nonverbal ways of expressing concern.

“I’m fine, love.” Corrin assured her, placing his other hand over hers. “Just...remembering some dreams of my own.”

“Oh?”

“Life in the Northern Fortress was hard at first. The servants were cruel, my caretakers were apathetic, and I always felt lonely…” Azura squeezed his hand again and he squeezed back. “But all of that was far more preferable to being asleep. Sometimes, I would force myself to stay awake for days on end to try to keep myself grounded from the dreams that found me in my sleep.”

Once again, Azura tightly squeezed his hand and didn’t ease up for several seconds. “What brings this all to mind?” She asked.

“I started thinking about what you said earlier. About how you think you’ve always loved me.” Corrin explained. “I can’t say for certain, but I think I might be the same.” At this, Azura hummed curiously.

“I hardly remember much from the dreams, themselves. Only one thing really sticks out of my memory; a girl.” Corrin paused his story and shifted in bed so he could look his wife in the eyes. “In every memory of my nightmares that I have, I was never alone. There was always a little girl with me. I don’t remember what she looked like, but she was around my age.”

“If you don’t remember what she looked like, what makes you think that was me?” Azura asked, her voice a teasing sing-song.

Corrin pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck. “Because, just like you, she was always there when I needed her.”

Azura returned the embrace. “And I always will be." She promised.


	2. Dancing Dragon - Day Two, Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this one. Unlike the other days, I didn't manage to finish this one ahead of time and had to draft and finish it throughout the day. Regardless, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day Two  
> Azura wants to try out a new kind of dance; one with a much larger partner than she's used to.
> 
> Tags:  
> Romance, Established Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates; Revelation, Fluff, Dancing, Slow Dancing
> 
> Minor Characters:  
> (None)

Corrin’s enormous flank slowly rose and fell. He was in his dragon form, lying on his right side in the sand. His long neck, body, and limbs curled ever-so-slightly around a woman that seemed tiny compared to his massive form.

Azura herself was stretched comfortably over him, just above where his neck met his torso. Her stomach, torso, and arms draped over him. Her long hair pooled around where she laid her head against his smooth scales. Much of it spilled over either side of Corrin’s neck and into the sand beneath them like waterfalls. He wondered if she could hear the air rush through him or his blood pound through his veins. Given the armor-like thickness of his scales, he doubted it. But maybe.

It being the first day off they took in months, Corrin was more than content to have a lazy afternoon. Falling asleep to the sound of waves lapping at the lakeshore was a simple pleasure he wished he could indulge in more often. To his slight chagrin, Azura seemed to have other plans in mind. It wasn’t much longer before his queen sat up and stretched.

“Corrin, I want to try something.” She said. He felt her pull away from him. He wished she hadn’t. She was so warm.

“Hmm? What’s that?” He uttered groggily.

“Dance with me.” Azura said simply. Corrin raised his head off the sand and craned his neck to look at her directly. She padded over to frame his smooth, blue head in her hands. “You can go back to your nap later. Just one little dance. That’s all I ask.”

“You’re lucky that I love you more than sleep.” Corrin said, only half joking. He lifted his head further until the whole length of his neck was off the ground and then shook like a dog shaking off water. The rest of his body still in the sand, he stretched his legs out. Azura had to take several steps back to get out of the way of his claws. The dragon then stood and furled out his wings as one last stretch. “Alright, let me change back and then we can dance.”

“Don’t.” Azura gently shook her head and reached up towards him. “I want to dance as you are right now. With a dragon.”

Though it went unseen, Corrin blinked in surprise. “But...You’re so small.”

“And?” Azura looked up at him expectantly, still reaching to lay her hand on his face.

“How are we supposed to dance when I’m so much bigger than you? Plus, I’m not exactly coordinated on my hind legs.”

“Oh, you silly dragon!” Azura lowered her hand to cover her mouth as a stream of giggles escaped her. “I didn’t mean a waltz or anything like that. Just...think of it like being on stage with me. Dancing together.”

“We still have a couple problems left.” Corrin said. His tail was low to the ground and slowly brushing back and forth. “For one, you’re so much smaller than I am. For another, I’m kind of clumsy as a dragon. I’m just afraid I’m going to trample you.”

“We’ll go slowly, then. Keep your eyes on me and everything will work out.” Azura assured. She took a few steps back and began to pat out a slow rhythm against her thigh. Corrin joined her, padding the same rhythm into the sand with his front right foot.

Once they were in sync, Azura changed from tapping out the rhythm to swaying back and forth to it. Corrin began to alternate patting out the rhythm between his two front legs. _Right....left....right....left...._ Azura pulled to her right. Corrin curled to his left and added his hind legs into the rhythm, opposite his front. When his front left leg went up, so did his hind right.

They circled each other at a distance for several seconds. Azura stepped in and circled to her left. Corrin curled and weaved to match her; drifting closer and circling in the opposite direction. His foot movements started to become more complex, though his front legs continued to lead. _Right....right....left....right....left....left....right....right...._ Corrin’s strides became longer, circling more around Azura than she did around him. 

Valla’s king and queen continued their dance. Circling, weaving. Drifting, coiling. They traced countless interlocking circles into the sand. To finish, they weaved towards each other one last time and Corrin lowered his neck towards her. Azura framed his head in her hands and pressed a kiss to the smooth, blue skin.

“That was...nice. Thank you, my love.” Azura murmured. Corrin responded with a low, draconic croon.


	3. Wyrm Fever - Day Three, Soothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three   
> Corrin's suddenly and mysteriously fallen ill. Azura is deeply worried.
> 
> Tags:  
> Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort (sorta)  
> Minor Characters:  
> Sakura

The moment Sakura left the healers’ tent, Azura was at her side immediately. “How is he?”

Sakura whirled around, her eyes wide in shock. “A-Azura-nee-sama!” The redhead took a breath. “I can’t figure out what’s w-wrong with him. From what I could find from the little research I m-managed…which, um, w-wasn’t very much...n-none of Corrin’s symptoms match any illness common to this r-region.”

All that Azura managed to say was a flat “I see.”  _ What does she mean  _ common _ to this region? Did he catch something rare? _

“The assortment of symptoms he has aren’t like anything I’ve ever seen before.” Sakura continued on. “He’s sweating a lot and he keeps complaining about being cold, but he doesn’t have a fever and he doesn’t feel cooler than normal either. His blood pressure’s a little low but his heartrate’s a bit elevated.”

The younger woman continued to rattle off symptoms or things Corrin had been complaining about but none of it registered. Azura’s mind raced.  _ What if this is something really serious? What if he doesn’t make it? How will this army carry on without him to lead them? How will  _ I _ carry on without him? Oh, Corrin... _

“I’d like to see him for myself.” The blue-haired woman decided. Even with her fear and worry over her boyfriend gnawing away at her, her outward demeanor remained placid, like the surface of a lake

“Um, I-I don’t think that’s a v-very good idea…” Sakura mumbled. “We don’t want to risk exposing him to anything else, but we also don’t want to expose too many people to him. I-it’d be t-terrible if an e-epidemic started…” She grabbed Azura’s hand when she moved to enter the healer’s tent.

“I don’t care!” Azura snapped, wrenching her hand from her foster sister’s grasp. Sakura let out a startled peep and shrank away, tightly clutching her staff. The older princess took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, but I need this. Please don’t try to stop me.”

The blue-haired woman pushed through the tent flap. Though it was noon outside, the tent’s thick lining made it seem more like dusk. Opposite the entrance, Corrin lay flat on his back on a cot. She quickly crossed the short tent and knelt at his bedside.

Even with the low light level, Azura was now close enough to see the sheen of sweat on his face and in his matted hair. His breathing was audibly shallow. She delicately ran a hand over his hair and brushed some of the platinum strands out of his face. Now that there wasn’t anyone around to hide her feelings from, she let her brow crease in worry. “Oh, Corrin..” She murmured. In response, he wheezed, turned his head, and slightly opened his eyes.

“Azura…” He rasped. Even with how frail and hoarse his voice was, it still held the warmth it always had when he said her name. “I missed you…”

“It’s only been since this morning, love.” She said, a gentle, teasing lilt in her voice.

Corrin barked out a cracked, wheezing laugh. “I know, I know.” He then shifted and slightly propped himself up with his arms “What’d Sakura say to you?” He asked, voice slightly louder but still hoarse nonetheless.

Azura drifted back to what her adoptive sister told her. “Not much.” She hated lying to him but, like almost every other time she lied to him, she did it for his own good.

“Sh’ tol’ me I probly jus need some rest. Sumthn’ ‘bout how body can do weird things under too much stress.” Corrin hardly enunciated a single word. Maybe he had a sore throat and wanted to say as little as possible?

“You  _ have _ been working very hard lately.” Azura agreed.

Loosing an aggravated sigh, Corrin tossed his head back into his pillow and stared at the ceiling. “No time to rest. Too much to do.” He fidgeted some more, mostly his legs.

“I know.” Azura said quietly. She laid one hand over his and slowly ran a finger over his knuckles. He quickly turned his hand over to hold hers. The blue-haired woman almost recoiled in surprise. His hand was so rough! Sure, one was bound to get callouses doing the kind of things Corrin did, but this was different. Just the previous night, Corrin’s hand had been far softer than this.

“Sumthn’ wrong?” He asked. Azura focused her eyes back in to see he was looking at her intently. 

She almost said that it was nothing as an automatic response but managed to stop herself. Instead she asked “Can you show me your hands, love?” Wordlessly, he released his hold on her and turned his hand over. Azura gasped softly. The center of his palm was completely black and faded into his usual pale skin tone towards the edges. She gently ran her thumb over it. Corrin didn’t react. She closed her eyes and ran her thumb over the black area again. With her eyes closed, she could almost believe he was in his dragon form.

After a few moments, Corrin closed his hand around hers again. “You’re warm.” He croaked. Azura opened her eyes and smiled at him. He was still staring at the ceiling. He let out a shallow breath and closed his eyes. “Azura, can you sing for me?”

“Of course.” She replied warmly. She hummed a few notes, cleared her throat, and sang out a single, long note as a warm up. Corrin let out a tired groan of the same note in a lower pitch. It reminded her of how he’d call out a note along with her as a dragon.

She began to sing an old Nohrian folksong she remembered her mother singing to her. It was a fairly popular one so she figured it was safe to assume Corrin knew it as well. He wordlessly squeezed her hand. Without breaking concentration, she squeezed back. 

“That’s not the song.” Corrin wheezed. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. Had she misremembered the lyrics? It  _ had _ been over 10 years. “Meant our song.”  _ Oh. That song. _ He didn’t know about that song’s true nature and she was wearing the pendant. Maybe she could feign ignorance? No, of course, she couldn’t. Corrin would see right through that. He might have been naive and trusting, but he wasn’t stupid.

_ Maybe if I just sing the start, that’ll be enough. _ Azura thought. Her eyes slid closed, she took a deep breath, and began to sing. “You are the ocean’s gray waves…” Corrin squeezed her hand again, though a bit tighter and a bit longer than last time. “Destined to seek…” She squeezed back.

Though she could barely hear it over her own voice, Corrin’s breathing began to deepen and lost more and more of that shallow sound that made her heart constrict in fear. As she sang out the last line of the refrain, she opened her eyes to find something gently glowing under Corrin’s tunic. The light surged and faded in time with her voice, fading entirely when the song was finished.

It was then that she noticed that the roughness in Corrin’s palm had faded. She turned it over in her hand to find that the black spot was also gone. Azura exhaled quietly but it was far from the exasperated sigh she wanted. Between his symptoms and the way he described how needing to express his draconic side felt, the blue-haired woman decided that, when he awoke, it was time to have a much needed talk with him about including expressing his other nature as part of taking care of himself.


	4. Historical Inaccuracies - Day Four, Truth/Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four  
> The legend of The Dragon King is one of the most well-known folktales in all of Valla. Over the ages, many interpretations have been created. This is one such interpretation seen through the lens of someone with no patience for "interpretations."
> 
> Tags:  
> (I'm too fucking lazy. Just know that there's no objectionable content)

Most of the audience of the Imperial Trident Theater Company’s production of Yato: Valla Reborn by Fire was enthralled. The costumes were very faithful recreations of the armors of old and almost every weapon used was a near-perfect replica of the weapons of the time period. Every character was an artful yet still somewhat faithful interpretation of their original counterpart. Or so they thought.

Aside from children that were dragged to the play by their parents and were bored out of their minds, only one member of the audience was unenthusiastic in a major way. Near the back of the amphitheater sat a young woman with black hair that was obviously not her natural hair color. The woman in question sat with her cheek in her hand. Her gray eyes silently judged everything the actors did. Almost all of it was wrong. Sir Kaze was depicted not as a personable and peaceful ninja but rather as a witty, barb-tongued one who had an obnoxiously quippy response to almost everything said to him.

Sir Silas was depicted as an impatient thrill-seeker rather than someone who was outgoing with a drive to help everyone around him, especially his closest ally,  _ Princess _ Corrin. That bothered the raven-haired woman to no end but she couldn’t say anything about it. Nobody would believe her if she were to claim that she knew the founder of New Valla better than almost anyone because it had been over 800 years since  _ his _ death. That was to say nothing of how the whole thing was treated as some make-believe story about something that never actually happened.

One of the few things the talentless hack of a playwright got right was the young love that bloomed between Corrin and Azura. Those were the only two characters accurate to their historical counterparts, apart from the depiction that Corrin was a woman. While far from perfect, their performances were enough to remind the raven-haired woman of her own parents.

She threaded her fingers through her hair and rubbed a few of the dyed strands between her thumb and forefinger and looked intently at the light blue wig worn by the actress that played Azura. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since she let her hair stay as its natural color. She’d been dying it black for decades.

Eventually, she grew bored enough to fall asleep. When she awoke, the curtain had fallen and there were two men on stage. The one on the left was dressed as a Nohrian Paladin and the one on the right was dressed as a Hoshidan Swordmaster. They were taking turns reciting a closing narration, remarking on how the two queens of Valla would eventually bear children by unknown means. They were “Prince Shigoor” and “Princess Caina”. 

Hearing such a bastardization of the names of both her brother and herself was more than Kana could bear. She was thankful that she was seated near the exit, as that allowed her to make a swift exit.

* * *

Rather than drive straight home, the age-old princess took several detours that eventually led her to the Royal Palace in the heart of the city. She got out of her car. Shivering in the February air, she stared at the towering castle she once called home. 

Though he easily could have opted to spend eternity ruling over his kingdom, her father had shed his immortality not long after her mother passed. There was nobody left that knew it save for Kana and Shigure, but the first king and queen of Valla were buried somewhere on the castle grounds, not far from the lake where they held countless ceremonies and parties and festivities.

Kana wanted desperately to break into the castle grounds and find them. She knew she could do it with ease, too. She was 811 years old. Weaponry might have come along way since her childhood, but an assault rifle wouldn’t have much of an effect on a dragon as old as she. Only weapons made with long-forgotten magical techniques were capable of piercing a dragon’s scales.

It would have been so easy. Instead, she got back in her car and drove home. As she pulled away, Kana looked at the quickly fading spires of Castle Primus in her rearview mirror. “Happy birthday, Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear up and down that no shade meant towards F/F Azurrin was intended in the creation of this story.


End file.
